


Ángel mío

by Johana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8495575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johana/pseuds/Johana
Summary: Dean sueña con su ángel sin nombre desde que tiene memoria, lo conoce tanto que cree amarlo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Desafío Drabble de "Es de fanfics" (página de facebook)  
> Los temas que me tocaron fueron "Amor y Misterio", no sé si cumplí con los requisitos como les gustaría pero aquí va...

Aún lo recuerdo, sus ojos azules que me miraban con devoción, sus pómulos y su aliento, tan cerca, tan míos. Era mi ángel en sueños, quién me salvaba de mis pesadillas. Soñaba con él todas las noches, deseaba cerrar los ojos solo para volverlo a ver.  
Al cumplir los 18 años dejó de aparecer, las pesadillas se fueron pero también él. ¿Qué iba a hacer si no volvía a ver esos ojos otra vez?  
Mi cumpleaños fue aburrido como lo son todos, familiares que vienen a comer y hablar de sus aburridas vidas como si fuera gran cosa. Sam quería invitar a su nuevo amigo pero le dije que no, no quería ver a nadie. Insistió por días, él quería que fuera a la fiesta de cumpleaños de su amigo, como no iba a darse por vencido y no tenía nada mejor que hacer lo acompañé.  
La casa era grande y lujosa, un chico rubio nos abrió la puerta mientras desenvolvía un caramelo y le sonreía a Sam con picardía, no me gustó la forma en que lo miraba. “¿Es él?” le pregunté apretando el puño. “No, yo soy Gabriel, el hermano de Cas”, respondió sonriendo.  
“Dean, ese es mi amigo, Castiel…”, escucho decir a Sam señalando a nuestra derecha, no sé que más dice porque lo único que estoy mirando son esos ojos azules que se fijan en mí, su rostro y sus labios, imposible no reconocer a mi ángel de los sueños; es él, y él sabe quién soy, se acerca a saludarnos y sonríe solo para mí.  
Me doy cuenta que dejo de respirar cuando una exhalación sale de mi boca, me dice “Hola” con la voz más dulce y cargada de amor que hubiera imaginado, no me importa lo que digan, doy un paso adelante y lo abrazo, lo acerco a mí lo más que puedo, quiero sentir su cuerpo contra el mío y su respiración, oírlo y hablarle, mirarlo y observarlo, sus alas ya no están, y su halo tampoco. Por un momento no hace nada, temo que me rechace pero no lo hace, me abraza y me dice “¡Dean, me encontraste! ¡No debías!”  
\---  
Ambos son invadidos por una oscuridad que los envuelve, los ahoga y los mata, nadie llegó a entender nada acerca de esos dos, de dónde se conocían ni porque se abrazaron, murieron tomados de las manos y no dejaron de mirarse ni un segundo.  
\---  
¿Qué hubieras tú preferido, vivir sin haberlo vuelto a ver, o verlo y morir a su lado? Mi respuesta es clara, y mi historia tuvo un final feliz, porque Cas me trajo a su mundo, el de los ángeles que salvan humanos.


End file.
